The Death OF the Z Fighters
by JAYDUCAY
Summary: The Z fighters are partying after GT and this saiyan woman appears threatoning to kill all the Z fighters


This is a couple years after Dragonball GT has ended and all of the Z fighters are partying. Gokou came back from heaven after begging king yama to stay on earth. Anyways.... Gokou is in the room with chi chi making time with chi chi(wink wink). Krillin and 18 are having a contest on who can guzzle the most beer. Master Roshi is scurrying about and yelling because he can't fine his porn. Yamcha is now dating maron and Gohan and Videl have a boy and name him Gocan. Tien and Piccolo are arguing about who has the higher power level. Bebi killed Mr popo so yajerobi takes his job now. Pan is the first super saiyan woman and Choatsu is flying around somewhere. Mr Satan finally realized he was gay.  
  
While everyone was doing there thing at Kami's Lookout there was a loud bang. Tien then yelled "NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO. Choazu's dead!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everone said in surprise "HUH" Tien responded "he blew himself up" So they all went to inspect it. Just to their surprise it was a saiyan. A woman saiyan. They knew this because she had a tail. She said "I am evil and I have come here to destroy u all and this planet". The Z fighters then attacked her but were beaten up badly so she gave them 6 weeks to train.  
  
They all decided to take turns in the time and spirit room to train. Trunks and Vegita went first. All the other fighters went to train at other places. The next day Trunks and Vegita came out SSj 9. Next was Tien and Mr. Satan. Tien totally disagreed because Satan was GAY. Tien exclaimed "im not goin in with the bragging fag". But he thought of Choazu and went in. Mr Satan did not improve at all because the whole time he was scamming on Tien. Tien on the other hand was as strong Gokou and he had yellow hair just like a Super Saiyan so they decieded to call it Super Human. Gokou and Piccolo went next. Gokou came out a SSj 25 and Picolo came out BLUE?. Next was Krillin and 18. Krillin also came out a super human and 18 was stronger than krillin. Goten Went in alone . The next day he died.  
  
So they went to see the Saiyan woman. They all met on a desserted island in the pacific. It was called gay island. Mr Satan loved it. The saiyan woman said" Are u ready to fight?" All the fighters replied" Hell yah. Your goin to hell. You dirty bastered. Tien Responded" I will kill you for what you did to my friend. Then the saiyan woman in rage launched a huge fireball and killed tien.  
  
The only people left alive were Trunks, Vegita, Mr Satan, Gokou, Piccolo, Krillin , and 18. Krillin than stepped up to her to fight. The woman said "your move" Krillin started waving his hand in the air than a yellow disk started to appear. He threw with revenge and madness. But the woman caught it and threw it back. Krillin was smart enough to jump over it. But Satan on the other hand didn't see it because he was staring at Trunk's ass the whole time so his body was cut in half in a bloody pulp. Krillin jumped over the woman and put her in headlock. But the woman quickly countered this move by flipping him into a rock. Krillin quickly recovered and fired a kamehameha and the woman reflected it back to him. Before the blast could hit krillin the saiyan quickly held him down. Krillin then blew up from the powerful blast.  
  
Gokou then jumped in and powered to ssj 9 and said "ha ha ha you slut bow down before my power." The saiyan replied"muah hahahahahahaha this is only .0001% of my power "MUTATE" She than mutated into a a a a a BARNEY. Gokou shrieked in fear but than recovered. He than used kao ken time 50000000000 and he turned all red. The next moment he was on fire and burned to death.  
  
18 quickly jumped in. The saiyan just spit on her and 18 short circuted and was electricuted. Her last words were " DIE BIOTCH.  
  
  
Piccolo jumped in next and slip himself into threee people. Then they all started to attack her. She killed all of them but the real piccolo. Picolo with quickness kicked her into a mountain. And startwed to fire up his special attack. HE FIRED but missed and the BARNEY with one hit hit picollo's neck and he died.  
  
  
Trunks ran away in fright. Just at the last second the woman saw her and she fired a blast that blew him up into tiny morsals that looked like goldfish.  
  
  
Vageta jumped in. Knowing he was the last fighter alive he attacked in hand to hand combat for about two hours. Then the woman put Vegita in a head lock with Vegita's last breath he said "Who are you" the woman replied " Vegita, I am your father's mother's sister's brothers' uncle's aunt's puppie's friend's ex roomate. Vegita yelled with fear "NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO". And Barney snaped his neck  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
